A oscuras
by thegreenflamingo
Summary: Sara es una chica que apenas acaba de llegar a la Orden Oscura, lo que más desea en la vida es encontrar una inocencia que sea compatible con ella, pero por el momento tendrá que conformarse con ayudar a los exorcistas como rastreadora. [KandaxOC]
1. Chapter 1

\- ¡Sara! ¡Sara! ¡DESPIERTA, SARA!

Obviamente, estos semejantes gritos y semejantes portazos en mi puerta, consiguieron despertarme. Con todo el pelo enmarañado y los ojos aún pegados por el sueño me dirigí camino a la puerta. Al abrirla me encontré que una chica bastante mona, pelo largo, negro tirando a verdoso recogido con dos coletas, me saludaba con una grandísima sonrisa hasta que…

\- Sara, estás hecha un desastre, vístete y vamos a desayunar.

Fue entonces cuando me fijé, como anoche había tenido algo de calor, tan solo llevaba puesta una camiseta de la talla XXL de manga corta que me llegaba por encima de las rodillas, además cuando Lenalee mencionó la palabra "desayunar" me di cuenta del hambre que tenía.

\- ¿Qué hora es? – dije con voz ronca a la vez que me rascaba la cabeza.

\- Son las 7:30, así que vamos, te quiero en el comedor dentro de 10 minutos.

\- De acuerdo, nos vemos allí en media hora – dije mientras le cerraba las puertas en las narices.

Giré sobre mis talones y me dispuse a ir de nuevo hacía la cama, me tiré en plancha y me quedé sobada de nuevo. Acabé yendo al comedor a las 9 de la mañana, como era de esperar, Lenalee ya no estaba por allí. Tan solo se podían ver a dos chicos discutiendo al fondo del comedor," ¿uno de ellos tenía el pelo blanco?" pero tan solo tardaron unos minutos en irse de allí.

"No me explico cómo Lenalee puede ser amiga de esos dos, siempre están así"

\- Buenos días Sara, siento interrumpirte, pero Komui te está buscando.

Tom se había acercado a mi mesa sin ni siquiera darme cuenta, yo tan solo suspiré y le respondí con una sonrisa.

Veréis, creo que lo mejor es que me presente como es debido y así se podrán aclarar algunas cosas. Me llamo Sara, tengo 19 años y ahora mismo, mi vida consiste en dormir poco, comer mucho y trabajar aún más y aunque sé que muchos lo esperáis, no, no soy exorcista. Tan solo estoy en la orden porque mi padre está trabajando en la sección científica y después de la muerte de mi madre, no me quedó más remedio que venirme para acá. Él no quiso si siquiera comprobar si yo valía para exorcista, no quiso llevarme frente a Hevlaska, piensa que hacer las veces de rastreadora es mucho más seguro y útil (aunque en eso discrepamos la mayoría) y debido a ello hemos tenido más de una discusión, así que suelo limitarme a ayudar en la sección y a ser la chica de los recados para sentirme un poco más realizada. No es que piense que el trabajo de los rastreadores es menor, simplemente, pienso que, como bien dice Komui, están faltos de exorcistas y si yo fuese compatible, sería de gran ayuda, aunque hasta ahora ninguna de las inocencias que se han traído a la orden han reaccionado ante mí, por lo que supongo que mis dotes para ser exorcista son nulas.

En cuanto a mi aspecto… digamos que es algo peculiar, todo hay que decirlo, mi madre era una persona muy abierta y liberal, por lo que no le importaba absolutamente como fuese, de ahí surgieron alguna que otra confrontación con mi padre. Tengo el pelo largo y negro, medio ondulado, un aro en la nariz y otro en el cartílago de mi oreja derecha, en cuanto a mi vestimenta, suele limitarse a unos vaqueros, camiseta básica, chaqueta de cuero (me encanta, me la regaló mi madre) y unas martens negras. Las discusiones vienen en cuanto a mi cuerpo, normalmente no suelo enseñarlos ya que uso camisetas de manga larga o chaquetas (mi padre me obliga a usarlas), pero hay veces en las que es imposible esconder mi torso lleno de tatuajes; ombligo, escote, brazos y espalda llenos de tatuajes, y no, no me arrepiento de ninguno de ellos.

En cinco minutos ya estaba en la puerta del supervisor y al abrirla me encontré con otros dos rastreadores.

\- ¡Buenos días Sara! ¿Cómo estás? – dijo en cuanto me vio atravesar la puerta, desgraciadamente para mi cabeza, su voz tenía un tono demasiado alto – Veréis, os mandé llamar porque me han avisado de que es posible que haya una inocencia en Verona, así que tendréis que ir para allá y verificar si se trata de eso. En el caso de que sea así, mandaré a dos exorcistas para allá, ¿de acuerdo? Está todo explicado en el cuaderno.

Los dos rastreadores asintieron, yo en cambio, aunque me hacía mucha ilusión salir de la Orden y tener una misión, no podía dejar de pensar en la montaña de deberes de la sección científica que me esperarían al volver.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien, Sara? Te has quedado blanca – me preguntó Komui con cara de preocupación.

\- ¡¿Eng?! … no no no, todo está bien, no te preocupes. ¿A qué hora partimos?

\- La barca os estará esperando donde siempre a las 23:00, así que por favor, no lleguéis tarde – dicho esto se dio la vuelta – por cierto Sara, tienes que avisar a tu padre.

Mi padre… espero que no se lo tomase mal.

Iba casi corriendo por los pasillos en dirección a la sección científica, cuando al girar en una esquina… ¡PLOF! Me golpeé contra algo muy duro y caí al suelo. Me había chocado contra un chico de pelo largo y negro recogido en una cola, me miraba con cara de pocos amigos. Era uno de los dos chicos que estaba en el comedor y me sonaba de verlo en el patio de entrenamientos y en la sala de meditación, de hecho, creo que no salía de esos lugares en todo el día a no ser que tuviese alguna misión.

\- Ten más cuidado y mira por dónde vas – me dijo con tono despectivo a la vez que pasaba por mi lado siguiendo su camino.

Ni siquiera se había balanceado un poco por el golpe, debía estar hecho de hierro.

\- Si, no te preocupes, estoy bien. ¡Ah! Por cierto, yo también lo siento, ¿eh? – Dije sarcásticamente – estúpido.

Lo último, claramente fue un murmullo, algo que pensé en voz alta y que pensaba que el chico no había escuchado. Sí, pensaba.

\- ¿Qué has dicho patosa? – se había dado la vuelta y la verdad, es que daba miedo.

\- Que lo siento – dije apresuradamente – pero podías ayudarme al menos, ¿no?

\- Tú solita te has caído y tú solita te has levantado.

No me había fijado ni siquiera que ya estaba de pie, una buena forma de definirme en dos palabras: despistada y patosa.

\- Oh… em… pues sí, siento lo de antes – intenté no parecer tan estúpida y arreglarlo, pero mi intento fue en vano – Me llamo Sara – dije extendiendo la mano.

Miró mi mano con desprecio, chasqueó la lengua y se dio media vuelta. Añadimos una palabra más a mi descripción: patética.

Lo observé mientras se iba por el pasillo, "es un estúpido". Cuando me acordé hacia donde iba, me apresuré a seguir hasta la sección, esta vez, con cuidado de no toparme con otro idiota como él


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando se lo dije a mi padre, sorprendentemente se lo tomó bien, al que no le hizo mucha gracia fue a Reever.

\- Esto pienso descontártelo de tu sueldo – me dijo muy serio.

\- ¡Pero si no me pagas! Si me lo descuentas seré yo la que te deba a ti.

\- Bueno… pues te quitaré estos días de tus vacaciones.

\- ¡TAMPOCO TENGO VACACIONES! – Y dicho (o mejor: bramado) esto, me di media vuelta y cerré de un portazo la puerta del laboratorio.

Ya era la hora de comer, así que me dirigí al comedor y allí me encontré con Jhonny que estaba charlando alegremente con el chico de pelo blanco.

\- Hola Sara, mira, te presento a Allen, es un exorcista.

\- ¡Hola! tú… - dije abriendo mucho los ojos - ¡tú eres el de esta mañana! ¡El chico de pelo blanco de esta mañana! Quiero decir, te vi esta mañana discutiendo aquí mismo – acababa de volver a cagarla, ¿a quién le gusta que le recuerden que tiene canas?

Tengo un problema, no tengo mucho filtro cuando hablo, normalmente digo las cosas antes de pensarlas sin preocuparme cómo pueden afectar.

\- Em… si, supongo que sería yo, no hay muchos exorcistas con el pelo blanco… - me respondió incómodamente.

\- ¡Oh! Lo siento, es que soy algo bocazas.

\- Sí, y bastante patosa – volví a escuchar la voz del chico de pelo largo detrás de mí.

Opté por ignorarlo, ¿no dicen que la mejor bofetada es la ignorancia? Pues bueno, iba a probarlo.

\- Hola Bakanda, veo que ya conoces a Sara – le respondió Allen – ¿por qué no te sientas aquí con nosotros y te sociabilizas? Lo digo para variar.

\- Tsk, estúpido Brote de Habas, métete en tus asuntos.

Yo me limitaba a mirar mi plato, pude ver por el rabillo del ojo que Johnny había seguido mi ejemplo.

Llevaba poco tiempo en la Orden, pero siempre que me los encontraba en el comedor se armaba un buen revuelo, a veces sólo se quedaban en unos cuantos insultos sin importancia, pero cuando alguno tenía un mal día… Toda la Orden era testigo de eso. Yo apenas era una cuasi-científica que ofrecía su ayuda a cambio de comida y alojamiento, no podía mezclarme en una pelea entre dos personas con habilidades sobrehumanas.

\- Te has metido con la chica con la que estaba hablando, mientras comía junto a mí, creo que sí que son mis asuntos, aclárate antes de hablar.

\- No me he metido con ella, tan solo he dicho lo que es, una patosa que no mira por los pasillos y se va golpeando con la gente – noté como los ojos de de Kanda se clavaban en mi coronilla.

Al escuchar ese reproche, no pude evitar alzar la cabeza y contestarle.

\- Ya te he pedido perdón. Además, desde mi punto de vista, eras tú el que estaba en medio.

No solía perder los papeles con tanta facilidad, pero después de lo borde que había sido conmigo, no pude evitar contestarle, aunque mis palabras no tuvieron el efecto que quería, simplemente chistó y se fue a la mesa más alejada.

\- ¿Es siempre así? – le pregunté a Allen.

\- Sí, y acabas de firmar tu sentencia.

Suspiré, ya que tenía pocos amigos debido a que me pasaba todo el día trabajando o entrenando, parecía que mi habilidad sobrehumana era crearme enemigos.

La comida fue de lo más agradable, Allen era un chico encantador, además de guapo y atento… aunque parecía que no le interesaban las chicas para nada, una lástima. Me preguntó sobre mis tatuajes, obviamente le había llamado la atención mis dos brazos cubiertos de tatuajes, me encantó su cara al decirle que tenía todo el torso cubierto. Se entusiasmó muchísimo y me hizo prometerle que algún día le contaría el significado de todos.

Terminó la comida y decidí ir a prepararme para salir a la misión.

A las 23:00, ni un minuto más, ni un minuto menos, estaba en la salida esperando a subirme a nuestra barca con dirección Verona.

El viaje fue larguísimo, o por lo menos a mí me resultó interminable. Estuvimos viajando por tres días consecutivos, creo que cambiamos de tren 4 veces. Aunque me la pasé durmiendo y charlando con los otros dos rastreadores… ¿cómo se llamaban? Soy bastante mala para los nombres… creo que era John y Thoma.

Cuando me leí el libro donde explicaba todo sobre la misión, me di cuenta que iba a ser un viaje lleno de amor y tragedia, nuestro destino, donde supuestamente estaba la inocencia no era nada más ni nada menos que la casa de Julieta. En esa casa, aunque hasta el momento no se ha podido demostrar que los Capuleto vivieron allí, ha sido el punto de encuentro de muchas parejas.

Cuando llegamos los tres rastreadores, pudimos observar que en mitad del patio se encontraba una estatua, posiblemente sea una imagen de Julieta, y según la leyenda, quien toque la mama derecha de ésta, tendrá suerte en el amor. Pues bien, cuando llegamos, los tres pudimos observar una escena un tanto… tétrica. Todo estaba oscuro (aunque aún no se había ido el sol) a excepción de la estatua, la cual emitía una luz tenue, y el balcón donde, según la obra, estaba Julieta escuchando la declaración de amor eterno de su amado.

Decidimos dispersarnos y rastrear la casa en busca de algún akuma, porque estaba muy claro que algo raro estaba pasando en aquella casa. Yo me quedé en el patio, observando las paredes que estaban llenas de escritos: declaraciones de amor, desamor, juramentos, peticiones… Era tan romántico.

De pronto pude escuchar una explosión dentro de la casa.

\- ¡SARA! ¡Cuidado! ¡AKUMAS!

Si allí había akumas, eso significaba que…

\- ¡Avisa a la Orden! ¡Nosotros los entretendremos! – escuché los gritos de John y me dispuse a correr hacia la salida.

Corría por la calle, esos dos no iban a poder aguantar mucho tiempo, si tan solo había un akuma y con suerte era de nivel 1, no debería suponer mayor problema, pero nosotros no podemos deshacernos de ellos. Encontré un teléfono público y me dispuse a llamar a la Orden.

\- Komui, soy yo, Sara, una de los tres rastreadores que fuimos mandados a Verona.

\- Pareces agitada Sara – me dijo en tono divertido.

\- ¡Déjalo ya, Komui! – Dije desesperada – en la casa hay akumas, necesitamos al menos un exorcista y rápido.

\- ¿Akumas? No te preocupes Sara, espera en la _estación_ de _Verona_ _Porta Nuova_ , dos exorcistas se dirigen ya para allá, salieron hace 1 día de otra misión, Italia les pilla de paso, no te preocupes, se lo comunicaré y si todo ha ido como debería, en 2 horas estarán allí.

Colgué el teléfono, el punto de encuentro estaba en el lado opuesto de donde yo estaba, tenía que darme prisa.

Llegué a la estación, eran ya las 22:30 de la noche y aún no estaban, cuando por fin anunciaron el último tren y me supuse que vendrían en él. Cuando vi a dos personas con uniformes de la Orden bajar del tren, casi me desmayo del alivio. Se dirigían hacia mí, y pude distinguir la cálida y maravillosa sonrisa de Allen.

\- ¡Sara! Qué alegría verte, no esperaba que tú fueses la rastreadora.

\- Sí, bueno, aparte de trabajar en la sección, también hago este trabajo.

-No os entretengáis con estupideces y tú rastreadora… - se me quedó mirando y exclamó - ¡Tú!

 _Soy algo nueva aquí, he leido algunas cosillas y al final me animé a subir este fic. Sinceramente espero que les guste, estoy intentando que la prota no me quede como las conocidas Mary Sue y no cambiar (o al menos demasiado) la personalidad de los personajes originales de la serie._

 _Y nada, espero que le den una oportunidad y se pasen a leerla y si les gusta, comenten y si no, pues se agradecen críticas constructivas._

 _Nos leemos!_


	3. Capítulo 3

\- ¡Yo! Vaya, veo que nuestro choque no pasó desapercibido para ti, ¿qué tal Kanda? – creo que mi único propósito era pincharle y cabrearlo, me divertía.

\- Tsk, vamos a terminar con esto, llévanos a la casa – dijo a la vez que nos adelantaba.

Les expliqué lo que habíamos visto y la explosión ocurrida en la casa. Kanda parecía ignorarme.

\- ¿Sabes cuántos akumas había en la casa? – Por primera vez me había hablado ¡y no era para incordiarme!

\- No lo sé, tan solo escuché la explosión y seguí las indicaciones de mi compañero, salí a toda prisa de allí. ¡Ah! Ahí es, ya estamos – dije señalando la entrada de la casa a pocos pasos de nosotros.

Fuera no se escuchaba absolutamente nada, todo parecía normal.

\- Tú quédate aquí, nosotros nos encargaremos de esto – me dijo Allen dirigiéndose a mí.

\- ¡Pero yo puedo ayudar! Además mis comp…

\- ¿Ayudar? ¿Una rastreadora? – Dijo Kanda – intenta no meter la pata y quédate aquí quietecita, este Brote de Habas y yo nos ocuparemos de lo que hay ahí dentro.

\- Sí, Sara, correrías demasiado pelig… ¿Qué me has llamado? – Le cuestionó a Kanda – ¡Me llamo Allen, Bakanda! Perdona Sara, no es que no piense que no seas de utilidad, solo que estarás aquí a salvo.

\- ¡Pero…!

\- No hay peros que valgan, tú te quedas aquí.

Y dicho eso, los dos se dieron media vuelta y se metieron en la casa.

Al igual que cuando llegamos, no se escuchaba absolutamente nada. "Esto debe ser cosa de la inocencia".

Me senté apoyada en la pared y cruzando los pies. ¿Cómo me podían pedir que me quedase de brazos cruzados? Esperé 10 minutos, 15, 20. A la media hora ya no podía más, iba a entrar, aunque claro, como era apenas una novata que llevaba unos cuantos meses en la orden, ni siquiera llevaba el dichoso Talismán encima para poder detener a los akumas… No lo pensé dos veces más, crucé la línea que separaba la calle de la casa. Y ahí estaba John, en el suelo y con un charco de sangre a su alrededor.

\- ¡JOHN! ¿Puedes oírme? – Grité desesperada cuando me acerqué – mierda. Espera, solo tengo que presionar la herida y…

\- Sara – apenas fue un susurro – coge el Talismán y ayudalos.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Pero si yo no tengo ni idea de cómo se utiliza.

\- He dicho que lo cojas, tan solo apunta al akuma y presiona el botón, mantente firme, con un poco de suerte, podrás detenerlo por unos 10 minutos.

\- ¿10 minutos? ¿No me digas que es un nivel 2?

¡ZAS! Una gran roca me lanzó al otro extremo del patio y allí estaba, un akuma de nivel 2 frente a mí.

"Con que ellos se encargarían… ya lo veo"

Corrí todo lo que mis piernas me permitían, estaba en busca del Talismán, no había ni rastro de las demás personas. Entré a la casa y allí, nada más entrar, estaba el artefacto… medio descompuesto.

\- ¡Oh! No no no no, esto no está bien, esto no puede ser – acto seguido escuché otra explosión en el piso de arriba – está bien, Sara, tranquila, recuerda lo que te decía Reever mientras te explicaba la construcción del Talismán… ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué tengo trabajo nocturno? De esa forma no hay quien preste atención.

Escuché un grito, "¿Thoma?" y me puse manos a la obra, mis recuerdos sobre esa noche estaban algo difusos, pero podía hacerlo, tenía que hacerlo. Tardé exactamente 7 minutos, demasiado para alguien que trabaja en la sección. Subí corriendo y vi como el akuma acuchillaba a una persona, no lo pensé dos veces, apunté hacia el akuma (que me daba la espalda), me mantuve firme y presión el botón.

\- ¡Bien hecho, Sara! Espero no haber tardado, tranquila, ya me encargo yo – me dijo Allen.

Pero no pude contestarle, se encaró con el akuma, los dos se lanzaron por el balcón y cayeron al patio. Yo me acerqué corriendo hacia el cuerpo inmóvil.

\- ¡Kanda! Mierda – intenté presionar la herida.

Abrió los ojos, me cogió de la muñeca y me dijo enfadado:

\- ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? Te dijimos que esperases fuera patosa.

\- Cállate. Como mueras te juro que te traigo de vuelta y te mato yo misma.

Otras dos explosiones y tenía en unos minutos frente a mí a Allen.

\- Tranquila, ya ha terminado todo, he terminado con los dos akumas que quedaban, Kanda se ocupó de los otros dos. – Me cogió las manos que en aquel momento estaban sobre el torso de Kanda intentando parar la hemorragia – Tengo la inocencia y Thoma está con John abajo.

Entonces fue cuando me di cuenta que realmente estaba temblando y que estaba asustada, mucho. Suspiré y fui a ayudar a los otros rastreadores.

Cuando volvíamos a la Orden, los rastreadores iban en un compartimente al lado del de los exorcistas y hacíamos turnos en su puerta mientras los otros dos descansaban.

Llegó mi turno, me senté en el suelo apoyada en la pared y me crucé de brazos, había pasado miedo en la misión, apenas había ido a otras 3 misiones más, pero dos de ellas fueron falsa alarma, en la otra solo nos encontramos con un akuma de nivel 1, así que no fue tan complicado como la que acabábamos de terminar…

Estaba pensando en mis cosas, en la montaña de tareas que tendría al llegar y en las noches en vela que me tocaría pasar para terminarlas, cuando de repente abrieron la puerta del compartimento.

\- Kanda… no deberías moverte… ¿Ya estás bien? – pregunté finalmente cuando observé que se movía sin ninguna dificultad.

\- ¿Cómo era eso de que me ibas a matar?

Su cara daba miedo, había sacado su mugen y la había puesto en mi cuello.

\- ¿¡Eh!? ¿Qué haces? Yo… yo solo lo dije porque estaba asustada y… y… ¡Te estabas desangrando!

El poco color que tenía mi piel se había esfumado, Kanda se agachó y me miró muy serio y con el ceño fruncido, acto seguido guardó su mugen y volvió a levantarse.

\- Tsk, gracias.

No me dio tiempo a decir nada, se entró a su compartimento.

\- ¿Qué acaba de pasar?

 _Un día más con un capítulo nuevo! Espero que les guste :)_


	4. Capítulo 4

**Vaya, la tenía un poco abandonada, pero aquí estoy de nuevo! Espero que esté gustando la historia, la verdad que este anima y manga me encanta, es uno de mis favoritos y me animé a hacer el fic, aunque tengo que decir que estoy más comprometida con otro de One Piece y por eso a veces tardo un poquito en actualizar, pero llevo unos capítulos de ventaja, así que espero no dejarlos colgados.**

 **Sin más, gracias a los que leen y animense a comentar, me gustaría saber sus opiniones, pero mil gracias a todos los que dedican unos minutos a leerlo :)**

Una vez en la Orden, fui directa a mi habitación. Creo que aún seguía en shock por todo lo que había vivido en Verona, así que los otros rastreadores acompañaron a los exorcistas a informar a Komui. Me di una ducha y me tiré en la cama cuando comenzó a sonar la puerta.

\- ¡Sé que estás ahí dentro! – Era mi jefe – ¿Tienes idea de la cantidad de tarea que tienes pendiente?

Silencio, simplemente opté por ignorarlo. Quizás así, se cansaba y se largaba.

Al cabo de un rato, no sabría decir cuánto porque creo que conseguí dormir unos minutos, alguien volvió a llamar a la puerta.

\- ¿Es que no puedes dejarme ni siquiera esta noche para descansar? ¿O qué? – Dije abriendo la puerta.

Cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver a Kanda.

\- Oh… pensaba que eras Reever – estaba realmente sorprendida, me asomé al pasillo y miré a ambos lados, completamente convencida de que Reever estaba en alguna parte – ¿Ocurre algo? ¿Me llama Komui?

\- ¿Qué llevas puesto? – Dijo Kanda mirándome con desdén.

Al principio no sabía a qué se refería, luego miré mi ropa. Sólo llevaba una camiseta larga que me llegaba hasta las rodillas.

\- Pues… mi pijama.

\- ¿Qué llevas pintado? – Su cara había cambiado a asco.

\- Oye, no creo que hayas venido aquí para hablar sobre mis tatuajes, ¿qué quieres? – le dije un poco borde, algo que consiguió sorprenderle.

\- He comprobado esta noche que a pesar de ser una patosa, no te las apañas mal en el campo de batalla.

\- ¿Eso es un cumplido?

\- Me hace falta un saco con el que entrenar, los del campo de entrenamiento son demasiado estáticos – siguió haciendo caso omiso a mi comentario.

Me quedé blanca, _"¿me está comparando con un saco de arena?"_

\- ¿Quién te ha dicho que me entrenes? Desde luego mi padre no.

\- Vaya, no eres tan tonta como pensaba. Va a resultar que Komui tiene algo de razón.

\- ¡Oye…!

Pero me interrumpió. Me estaba sujetando del cuello contra el marco de la puerta y mis pies estaban a un palmo del suelo.

\- Simplemente lo hago porque Komui ha considerado que tienes potencial y el Brote de Habas ha mencionado que me echaste una mano con el Akuma. Así que resulta que ahora tengo que entrenar a una niña patosa para que pueda valernos de más ayuda en el campo de batalla.

\- Me… me estás ahogando… – dije entrecortada – Kanda… por favor… suéltame.

Él, lejos de soltarme, se acercó más a mí, podía sentir su aliento cerca de mi cuello.

\- Te usaré como saco de boxeo. No pienses que voy a ser blando contigo – me susurró al oído, y por fin, me soltó.

Tosí, no paraba de toser, por fin podía notar como el oxígeno llegaba a mis pulmones, aunque me costó recuperar un ritmo normal de respiración.

\- Te espero mañana, a las 20:00h. No llegues tarde – me dijo mientras se alejaba por el pasillo.

Definitivamente, aquella noche, no iba a conseguir dormir.

Eran las 7:30 de la mañana y el despertador no paraba de sonar, llevaba atrasándolo desde hacía media hora, así que pensé que ya no me quedaba más remedio. Abrí el armario aún dormida y cogí lo primero que encontré.

Ni siquiera me pasé por el comedor, no tenía nada de apetito, aún seguía preocupada después de la gran noticia de ayer. Tenía que ir a hablar con Komui.

\- ¡Buenos días Sara! No te esperaba por aquí, ¿ya te dio Kanda la buena noticia? – Komui estaba en su continuo buen humor.

\- ¿Buena… noticia? – Yo estaba especialmente sorprendida – No sé qué le ves de bueno a eso. Además, yo ya entreno de vez en cuando por mi cuenta.

\- No es suficiente. Estabas muerta de miedo. Creo que será de gran ayuda para las siguientes misiones – mientras me daba su punto de vista, se llevaba lentamente su taza de café a la boca.

\- Pero… ¿por qué Kanda? No sé, ¿por qué no Allen? Estoy segura de que será también un buen maestro.

\- A Kanda le hace falta disciplina. Se piensa que puede hacer las cosas siempre a su manera y que puede menospreciar a los rastreadores – nunca había visto a Komui tan serio.

\- Bueno, puedes obligarlo con la siguiente chica, o con cualquier otro rastreador.

\- Lo siento Sara. Además, comentaron que estuviste a su lado conteniendo la hemorragia cuando le apuñalaron. Te debe una.

\- Déjale que me la pague dejándome en paz. No creo que hagamos buenas migas, es demasiado orgulloso – entonces recordó la conversación que tuvo con él anoche – ¡Incluso me dijo que me utilizaría como saco de boxeo! No pienso hacerlo, no iré al entrenamiento. No hay más que hablar.

\- Si faltas, te pasarás los días metida en la sección científica. Me aseguraré de que Reever te guarde montones de papeles a revisar – me amenazó

\- ¿Cree que eso me asusta? Me he pasado las noches en vela, le aseguro que prefiero eso a entrenar con ese estúpido. Lo siento mucho director, tendrá que cambiar su método para controlar su comportamiento.

Y dicho esto, giré sobre mis talones y me dispuse a salir del despacho.

\- Será expulsada de la Orden, Srta. Hunter. Y su padre también.

Me paré en seco _"no puede ser"_. Me había girado para mirarle a la cara y asegurarme de que me lo estaba diciendo en serio. No era la primera vez que utilizaba mi apellido, pero sí la primera vez que me había amenazado con dejarnos en la calle.

\- Es un farol – afirmé no muy convencida.

\- ¿Quiere comprobarlo? – Dijo mientras cogía el teléfono que había encima de su mesa – Tan solo hará falta una llamada.

\- Eso no es justo, no meta a mi padre en esto. ¿Llegará hasta ese extremo solo por unos entrenamientos? – dije muy alterada.

\- Usted lo ha dicho, tan solo son "unos entrenamientos" – me quedé ahí, parada, sin saber qué decir – Usted también necesita disciplina, Srta. Hunter.

Ni siquiera me despedí de él, seguí hacia la puerta y salí del despacho dando un portazo. _"Mierda"_.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Ya estoy de nuevo por aquí con nuevo capítulo! En primer lugar, tengo que darle las gracias a** **Dama Ithil (Guest), recibí un comentario suyo, mi primer comentario! Y me hizo muchísima ilusión, no sabía si estaba gustando mucho la historia jejeje Se lo agradezco por aquí porque me llegó el correo del comentario pero al meterme en la página, no sé por qué, el comentario no aparece y no he tenido oportunidad de contestarle y darle las gracias.**

 **Una vez más, a leer!**

Podía intuir cómo era Kanda, así que a las 19:30 estaba saliendo de mi habitación. Quería llegar con mucho margen para que el espadachín no pudiera utilizar mi demora en mi contra.

\- ¿Intentas sorprenderme o qué? – preguntó sin mirarme a la cara.

\- No tengo la menor intención.

\- Creía que habrías ido a hablar con Komui. Podías haber hecho algo bien y haberlo convencido de que esto es estúpido.

\- ¿Crees que no lo he hecho? Estaba en su despacho a primera hora de la mañana – dije alterada.

\- Vaya, sí que eres tonta.

\- ¿CÓMO?

\- No has sido capaz de convencer a Komui de que esto no sirve de nada – dijo con tono despectivo – Anoche debería haberte asustado más. ¿Qué excusa te ha puesto por este castigo?

\- Disciplina

\- Tsk. Yo hubiese dicho estupidez, Hunter.

Sólo pensaba en mi padre. Ya no le parecía tan mala idea que la echaran de la Orden, no tendría que aguantar a Kanda. No sabía cómo en un principio podía haber pensado que con tiempo y paciencia iban a tener una relación cordial.

\- Bueno, ¿qué tengo que hacer?

\- Solo mantente quieta. Recta, con los brazos caídos – seguí sus instrucciones – gira 180. Ahora sobre una pierna, salta y ladra.

Se estaba riendo de mí. Le miré, seria y cabreada, muy cabreada. Avancé hacia él con el único objetivo de darle un puñetazo en la cara.

Desperté en la enfermería.

\- ¿Qué me ha pasado? – pregunté mientras intentaba levantarme.

Entonces noté un dolor intenso en mi cabeza.

\- No te sobre esfuerces. Te has dado un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza. Kanda te trajo esta tarde. No nos dio explicaciones, solo dijo que eras demasiado patosa.

Pasé la noche en la enfermería. Ese idiota me había golpeado y por su culpa perdí la consciencia. Y pensar que tendría que volver a entrenar con él al día siguiente… Estaba empezando a sentirse bastante incómoda en ese lugar, no era moral que la obligasen a estas cosas.

Reever se enteró de mi accidente y, sorprendentemente, me dio el día libre.

\- No me sirves enferma. Descansa y mañana te pondrás al día.

Vaya, estaba claro que no se iba a librar de un intenso día de trabajo.

Estaba tirada en la cama cuando decidió que lo mejor sería ir a la habitación de Kanda e intentar hablar con él.

\- Quizás, si soy una persona razonable y logramos mantener una conversación, podamos empezar desde cero – hablaba conmigo misma dando vueltas por mi habitación – no puede ser tan difícil.

TOC TOC TOC

Abrí la puerta y me encontré con Allen.

\- Me ha dicho Komui que has pasado la noche en la enfermería y he venido a ver qué tal estabas.

\- Vaya, gracias Allen. Ya estoy bastante mejor – le dije mientras salía de mi habitación y cerraba la puerta – ¿Me acompañas? Iba a dar un paseo por la Orden.

\- Claro. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

\- Pues estaba entrenando con Kanda y no sé cómo, caí al suelo y me di un golpe en la cabeza que me dejó inconsciente.

\- ¡Los entrenamientos! ¿Cómo lo llevas? – Me preguntó preocupado – Trabajar con Kanda puede llegar a ser muy duro.

\- Mal – dije agriamente.

\- Si quieres puedo ofrecerme yo como entrenador. Hablaré con el director – dijo muy convencido.

\- No creo que funcione, eso ya lo he probado yo y me dijo que, al igual que Kanda, necesito disciplina.

\- Kanda luego no es tan malo… Sólo es difícil de tratar. Pero si en algún momento él se sobrepasa contigo, dímelo, yo le daré una paliza.

Simplemente sonreí a modo de respuesta.

Se hizo el silencio. Estaba claro que Allen sentía lástima por mí, y no necesitaba que nadie sintiese pena por mi situación actual. Kanda era conocido en la Orden por ser una persona arrogante, fría y cruel. No solía ser simpático con los demás exorcistas y mucho menos con los rastreadores.

Aquel día hacía demasiada calor, así que me había puesto una camiseta de manga corta, me quedaba algo ancha, por lo que opté por hacerme un nudo en el lado derecho para no llevarla tan holgada, si mi padre me viese, me mataba. Estaba dejando al descubierto gran parte de mis brazos tatuados y él piensa que eso era dar mala imagen en la Orden.

\- ¿Cómo demonios se te ocurrió hacerte todos esos tatuajes? – me preguntó rompiendo así, el silencio.

\- No me los hice a la vez, idiota – le dije a la vez que le daba un capón amistoso – Simplemente me encantan los cuerpos tatuados.

\- ¡Eeeeey! ¡ALLEEEEEEN!

Escuchamos como llamaban a Allen y pude diferenciar una silueta de un chico pelirrojo que se acercaba a nosotros corriendo.

\- ¡Hola Lavi! – Saludó animadamente Allen - ¿Qué tal estás? Hacía unos días que no te veía por la Orden.

\- Estuve en una misión en Noruega – Entonces se percató de mi presencia y acto seguido, ignoró completamente a su amigo – ¿Tú eres la chica nueva de la sección científica, no?

\- Hola, me llamo Sara Hunter.

\- ¡Ajá! ¡Tú eres la el saco de boxeo del que me ha hablado Kanda! Recuerdo que me dijo que te llamabas Hunter – dijo mientras me miraba de arriba abajo – Qué suerte tiene… Y a mí me manda de misiones con el viejo.

Cuando mencionó a Kanda, recordé que antes de que Allen llegase yo quería ir a hablar con él.

\- Por cierto, ¿sabéis donde puedo encontrarle?

\- Pues… ahora mismo estaba entrenando – me contestó Lavi – Pero no te recomiendo que vayas ahora a verle, estaba un poco irritable.

\- ¿Y cuándo no? – preguntó Allen, me leyó el pensamiento.

\- Da igual, en cuanto me viese irradiaría hostilidad. Mejor me doy prisa y terminamos con esto cuanto antes.

\- ¿Quieres cenar con nosotros? – me preguntó Lavi.

Yo me quedé totalmente sorprendida, no solía ser muy sociable, pero odiaba comer sola y no estaría mal hacer amigos.

\- Si, vente. Te vemos allí a las 22:00 – me animó Allen

Y dicho esto, sin dejar que contestase, se marcharon, despidiéndose con la mano. Sin darme cuenta, yo les devolvía el gesto y sonreía.

Mientras ellos tomaban la dirección opuesta, yo me dirigía al encuentro de Kanda, estaba algo desanimada, pero tenía que arreglar de alguna forma esta situación o al final, acabaría expulsada de la Orden.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Yes! Otro capítulo más! Que ya tocaba. He hecho un pequeño descanso de mi estudio y he decidido que era un buen momento para actualizar. A partir de aquí tengo poquito escrito ya, así que seguro que tarde algo en actualizar, pero tengo que informar que gracias a Tsukiyo-san, pienso seguir con mi fic de Kanda :)**

 **MIL GRACIAS TSUKIYO-SAN**

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – me preguntó un malhumorado Kanda.

\- Venía a hablar contigo.

\- ¿Y qué quieres? Si vienes a que te pida disculpas, puedes darte media vuelta y largarte por donde has venido.

Respiré profundo y conté hasta 10. No había necesidad de discutir. Ya sabía de primera mano lo que ocurría si intentaba pegarle. No era tonta y sabía que no podía vencerle recurriendo a las manos, él era mucho más fuerte que yo.

\- No venía a pedirte que te disculpases. Simplemente…

\- Mejor – me interrumpió tajante – Entonces vete. Tu entrenamiento no empieza hasta dentro de una hora.

Yo me quedé anonadada.

\- Quería empezar de cero contigo – le dije extendiendo la mano.

Él simplemente me miró.

\- La última vez que me tendiste la mano no te funcionó, ¿qué te hace pensar que ahora sí?

Tenía razón. La última vez fue cuando nos conocimos y me presenté.

\- Ni siquiera intento llevarme bien contigo, ni ser tu amiga. A ninguno de los dos nos gusta esto y tenemos dos opciones: llevarlo lo mejor posible o que cada día sea una tortura.

Kanda se quedó pensativo. Sabía que tenía razón y que era una tontería que los dos nos comportáramos como niños.

\- Vale. Pero no pienso estrecharte la mano, has dicho que no somos amigos – al escuchar eso, yo simplemente sonreí – Te quiero aquí en una hora.

Salió de allí. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que estaba entrenando? Y en una hora volvería a entrenar conmigo… ¿Es que acaso ese hombre no descansaba?

\- Creo que va a ser un entrenamiento duro – dije pensando en voz alta.

La mejor forma que tenía de rellenar aquella hora era volver a su habitación, descansar un poco y cambiarse para su maravillosa cita. Pero apenas pudo descansar, cuando se tumbó en la cama, el reloj le avisaba de que solo quedaban ya 5 minutos. Se vistió deprisa y salió corriendo camino al gimnasio.

\- ¿Pero qué…? – Se quedó con la pregunta a medias mientras me miraba extrañado - ¿Qué has hecho en esta hora? – se corrigió Kanda, la única persona en la pista.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunté extrañada.

\- Llevas la camiseta del revés.

Había salido con tanta prisa que ni me había dado cuenta hasta que me lo había dicho, entré al baño y me cambié. Lo primero que recibí nada más salir fue una patada en todo el estómago.

\- No pienses que voy a ser blando contigo, al fin y al cabo eres una rastreadora y no sirves para mucho más que esto.

Yo me retorcía en el suelo mientras lo miraba con odio por lo que acababa de decir, ¿a qué venía eso?

Me levanté y me propinó otra patada que casi me hace perder el equilibrio.

\- ¿No eres capaz ni de esquivar eso? Siempre había tenido a los rastreadores por personas incompetentes que pueden ser sustituidas fácilmente, pero creo que lo tuyo se pasa de castaño oscuro – me dijo maliciosamente.

\- No soy capaz porque no haces otra cosa que desconcéntrame.

No sé cómo, cuándo ni de qué manera, pero acabé de nuevo en el suelo, no me daba tiempo a reaccionar y los golpes que me daba eran demasiado fuertes.

Nada más levantarme se dispuso a darme un puñetazo en toda la cara, afortunadamente, fui rápida y conseguí esquivarlo, pero él consiguió cogerme del brazo y retorcérmelo para atrás. Intenté librarme, pero tenía demasiada fuerza, me cogió el otro brazo y me inmovilizó, me estaba haciendo daño, mucho daño y no tenía ninguna intención de soltarme.

\- Creo que ni siquiera sirves para esto – me dijo sin soltarme aún, pude notar su voz en mi nuca, estaba demasiado cerca.

Entonces me dio un empujón a la vez que me soltaba, provocando que volviese a caer al suelo.

\- Se supone que tienes que enseñarme a luchar y lo único que vas a conseguir es que me salgan moratones.

\- ¿Moratones? Si ni siquiera se te nota con todos esos sucios tatuajes, sería… como otro más.

\- Vete a la mierda – le grité a la vez que me disponía a salir de la pista.

\- Oye, ¿dónde vas? – Ni siquiera me molesté en responderle – ¡Aún no hemos terminado! – Escuché que seguía hablándome, pero ya estaba casi en la puerta – Vale vale, empezaremos por los movimientos de defensa.

Me paré en seco, en verdad estaba intentando que no me marchase.

\- ¿Lo prometes? – Kanda se quedó en silencio – Oye, estoy dispuesta a tener un trato cordial contigo, pero si tu único interés es machacarme en cada entrenamiento, prefiero que me echen de la Orden.

\- Tch, está bien. Eres demasiado molesta.

Al final el entrenamiento no estuvo tan mal, Kanda comenzó a comportarse como un gran profesor y yo poco a poco iba pillando el truco.

A la salida, íbamos por el pasillo, en silencio, nuestras habitaciones estaban más o menos próximas, así que recorríamos el mismo camino de vuelta.

\- Pues… No ha estado tan mal, ¿no? – dije rompiendo el silencio.

Kanda solo suspiró.

\- Cállate. Sigues siendo demasiado patosa.

\- Y tú demasiado exigente, ha sido el primer día de…

\- Segundo – me cortó el espadachín.

\- … Segundo día de entrenamiento – me corregí, aunque molesta, el primero apenas había durado unos minutos – No puedes esperar que haga grandes progresos en un par de horas.

\- Es tu seguridad la que está en juego.

\- ¿Estás preocupado por mi? – aquello sí que me había pillado por sorpresa.

\- Tch, no digas tonterías – dijo con fastidio – te espero mañana a la misma hora.

Y se marchó.


	7. Capitulo 7

**Otra vez aquí. Tengo que dar las gracias a las dos personas que siempre me dejan un comentario, es genial ver que les gusta. Ya saben, escribo por disfrute propio y para hacer pasar un buen rato a mis lectores.**

 **Quizás, aún la historia es algo lenta, estoy introduciendo al mi personaje, creo que los que escriben fic's saben de lo que hablo, es difícil comenzar una historia desde cero con un OC, elaborar un buen argumento y describir a todos los demás personajes del anime sin cambiar el carácter de estos, que es bastante difícil jajaja sobretodo el de Kanda. Pero pido paciencia, espero que al final merezca la pena, denle una oportunidad.**

Vi como desaparecía por la puerta de su habitación, dejándome ahí plantada.

\- "Aún sigues sido una patosa" – dije imitándole sarcásticamente – Y tú un imbécil – le replicaba a la puerta.

Un bostezo me vino de repente, había sido un entrenamiento muy duro, tanto que hasta que no estuve sola, sumida en el silencio, no me di cuenta de lo cansada que estaba. Creo recordar que no tenía ni hambre, ni siquiera un poquito.

\- ¡Sara! – Escuché que me llamaban, era Lavi – ¿No pensarías pasar de nosotros? Recuerda que habíamos quedado para cenar.

\- Es cierto… ¿A qué hora habíamos quedado? – pregunté, mi memoria no era mi punto más fuerte.

\- Ya. Son las 22:00. Seguro que Allen nos está esperando.

\- Está bien – dije entre bostezos - ¿Kanda bajará con nosotros? Acaba de entrar a la habitación.

\- Seguro que va luego, pero nunca se sienta con nosotros.

\- Ese niño debería pensar en ser más amable.

Fuimos juntos camino al comedor. Mientras caminaba, pude observar mi reflejo en uno de los cristales.

\- ¡Ey! ¡Espera! – Lavi me miró extrañado – No llevo mis labios rojos – le contenté sacando mi pintalabios.

Siempre llevaba uno en el bolsillo. No me consideraba muy coqueta, obviamente me arreglaba si la situación lo merecía, pero algo que no podía faltarme nunca eran mis labios rojos. Me encantaba verme así.

\- Wow, qué bien te sientan esos labios.

\- ¿Verdad? Mi madre siempre me decía que seguro que sabían a fresa.

\- Vives aquí por tu padre, ¿no? ¿Qué ha sido de tu madre?

\- Murió.

\- Vaya, lo siento – dijo algo incómodo.

\- No te preocupes, cuando llegó el momento, me quedé con mucha paz. Murió de cáncer, pasó un año un poco duro.

Mi madre siempre había sido una persona de mundo. Quería a mi padre, por supuesto, tristemente, no tanto como para quedarse atada a su lado. Su vida eran todos los continentes. Siempre había pensado que mi padre había sido un cobarde por dejarla marchar, hasta que lo vi el día del funeral. La amaba, la amaba tantísimo que no pudo retenerla a su lado, la amaba así, como era ella, libre. Cuando le diagnosticaron el cáncer, pensé en dejar la universidad y trabajar para pagar todos los gastos, pero mi padre me lo prohibió. Se hizo cargo de todo, y gracias a él, yo pude terminar mis estudios.

\- Así que por eso decidiste venir aquí – comentó Lavi.

\- Si. Mi padre siempre ha sido un desastre, en eso nos parecemos, pero ambos nos complementamos bien.

\- ¿Y te gusta la Orden?

\- Estoy acostumbrándome. Aunque creo que mi sitio no está aquí.

\- ¿Qué te gustaría hacer? – le preguntó curioso.

\- Desde niña siempre he querido ser profesora en la universidad.

\- ¿En serio? – dijo un Lavi muy emocionado – ¡Yo iría a todas tus clases!

Sara rió.

\- Primero tendría que llegar a ser profesora. Por el momento, tengo que conformarme con trabajar en la sección científica. Me gusta, aunque a veces Reveer me saca de mis casillas.

Al llegar, ahí estaban, Allen y Lenalee, aunque sólo esta última nos había esperado para cenar.

\- Lo siento… chicos, me… moría de… hambre – decía entre bocado y bocado.

Aquella noche no lo pude evitar, me pedí una hamburguesa. Como las que a mi me gustaban, mucha cebolla, bacon, carne al punto, tomate, remolacha y huevo.

\- La pides con… ¿remolacha? – dijo con cara de asco Allen - ¿Quién se pide una hamburguesa con remolacha?

\- Oye, soy yo la que se lo está comiendo ¿no? – Ahí me di cuenta que la bordería de Kanda había empezado a pegarse, como suelen decir, "todo lo malo se pega" – Anda, pruébala.

Intenté enmendar mi falta de tacto. Allen dio un mordisco.

\- Sigo pensando que está asquerosa.

\- Mejor, más para mí – le dije sonriendo.

Aquella noche había pasado un rato agradable, casi siempre solía comer en la sección científica mientras trabajaba o en el mejor de los casos, solía comerme mi hamburguesa favorita sola en el comedor. Apenas acababa de llegar y a no ser que Lenalee estuviese por la Orden, no hablaba con nadie que no fuese mi padre y alguien de la sección.

\- ¡Ey, Yu! – gritó Lavi.

Una mirada asesina se posó sobre la mesa.

\- No me llames Yu.

Y así siguió su camino a la mesa del fondo. Allen volvió a intentar llamar la atención del chico.

\- Oye, Bakanda, ¿por qué no cenas con nosotros? – No hubo respuesta – ¡Te estoy hablando!

\- ¿Por qué crees que esta noche, justo esta noche, cenaré con vosotros?

\- Sara acaba de llegar, estamos intentando integrarla – interfirió Lenalee – Podías hacernos compañía – y terminó su argumento con una maravillosa sonrisa.

Creo que Kanda tenía algo de debilidad con la hija del director. El espadachín resopló.

\- Lo siento, Lenalee, no voy a sentarme con vosotros solo porque hoy esté la patosa.

Ni siquiera intenté defenderme. Todos vimos como se alejaba a la última mesa y se sentaba él solo, totalmente ajeno a nuestra animada conversación, a las risas de Allen y a las tonterías de Lavi. No sé en qué momento, desconecté completamente de ese ambiente y me quedé mirándole. En el fondo me dio pena verle tan solo, era alguien difícil de tratar, pero no es que fuese una mala persona. Estaba amargado, sí, esa era la palabra, estaba amargado con la vida que llevaba, por algún motivo se sentía frustrado. Mi hamburguesa había desaparecido ya del plato y yo me dedicaba a observar de lejos al espadachín.

\- ¿Verdad que da pena verle siempre tan solo? – me preguntó de repente Lenalee.

\- Si… - dije sin apartar la mirada de Kanda – ¿Sabes si es por algo en particular?

\- Ni idea, nunca ha querido hablar conmigo del tema.

De repente, el susodicho miró hacia la mesa y se topó con mi mirada curiosa. Me sentí algo incómoda, me había pillado observándole a lo lejos, como si fuese una especie de pervertida. Intenté disimular desviando la mirada y cogiendo el vaso para beber algo de agua, pero no salió muy bien, tiré el vaso y conseguí derramar todo el líquido por la mesa. Nerviosa, con la ayuda de todos, limpiamos mi desastre y en un momento me atreví a mirar a mi entrenador. Ahí estaba el espadachín, se había dado cuenta de todo _. "Creo que no me quitaré el mote de patosa en todo el tiempo que esté en la Orden"_ pensé en aquel momento.


	8. Chapter 8

Hoy he vuelto a hablar con una vieja amiga y he recordado lo mucho que me gustaba escribir y pensar estas historias. He buscado la página y el perfil y he decidido que retomaré este fic. No creo que muchos lo sigan, pero espero que si alguien lee esto, le dé una alegría.

Un beso a tod s


	9. Chapter 9

**Bueno, lo prometido es deuda. Obviamente no creo que pueda actualizar muy de seguido, tengo muchas cosas que hacer, pero sí que intentaré subir capítulo todas las semanas, siempre he agradecido eso de los fanfic.**

 **Espero que os guste y que me deis vuestra opinión, las críticas constructivas son bienvenidas.**

 **Por último quiero pedir un favor: Hace millones de años que no leo un fanfic y me encantaría comenzar a leer alguno, no sé si podáis recomendarme alguno en particular, no me importa que tengan un Oc pero que no se salga demasiado de la trama. Me gustan mucho los de D. Gray-Man (obviamente, pero no cuando son de Kanda y Allen, lo siento), también One Piece o Ataque a los titanes. Pero si sabéis de alguno que merezca la pena, lo tendré en cuenta. Y si alguien está escribiendo alguno y le apetece tener una lectora más, yo soy la indicada.**

 **Muchas gracias y espero que os guste este nuevo capítulo después de tanto tiempo (tuve que volver a leerme los antiguos para continuar jaja)**

La cena, a pesar de todo, trascurrió con mucha armonía. Por primera vez desde que estaba allí no cenaba sólo con mi padre.

\- Oye Sara, me han contado que hiciste un gran trabajo en la última misión – comentó Lenalee – A mi hermano le dejaste impresionado.

\- ¿Si? – Pregunté asombrada – Pues para darme las gracias me premió con clases de autodefensa con Kanda – dije fastidiada.

\- Bueno, me comentó que los dos sois algo agresivos y os saltáis las normas. Pensó que os vendría bien.

\- Entrenar con Kanda es un suplicio – dijo Allen quien ya iba por su cuarto plato principal.

-Lo sé.

\- ¿Qué es lo que sabes? – Preguntó una voz profunda a mi espalda. Se me heló la sangre.

\- Nada – contesté rápidamente sin ni siquiera darme la vuelta.

Entonces noté como alguien se sentaba en nuestra mesa.

\- Vaya Bakanda, ¿has decidido honrarnos con tu presencia?

\- Me alegra que decidas pasar algo de tiempo con nosotros Yuu.

Después de decir eso y ver la mirada que le dedicó a Lavi, me di cuenta que me suportaba tan poquito como a él. Era exactamente la misma mirada que me lanzaba cuando discutíamos.

\- No he venido a quedarme. Me voy ya a la cama.

\- ¿YAAAAAAA? – Preguntó un Lavi dolido. Me constaba comprender cómo era posible que después de sufrir esos desprecios constantes, Lavi le estimaba tanto.

\- Hay personas que madrugamos y no nos pasamos el día haciendo el vago – Le cortó con frialdad – Oye – dijo esta vez dirigiéndose a mi – Tienes que irte ya a dormir.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque mañana a primera hora tenemos que meditar. Y tú trabajas, así que tendremos que hacerlo antes de que entres a la sección científica.

\- ¿Cómo que meditar? Sólo íbamos a entrenar.

\- Para entrenar el cuerpo también tienes que estar preparada mentalmente. Es algo que deberías saber, hasta Brote de Habas lo sabe.

\- ¡No me llames Brote de Habas! ¡ME LLAMO ALLEN!

\- Perdona, a veces se me olvida cuando veo tu pelo.

\- Estúpido… – Murmuró Allen cabreado.

\- ¿¡Qué has dicho!?

\- ¿Es que estás sordo Bakanda? – Se burló – He dicho E.S.T.Ú.P.I.D.O.

Ambos se habían levantando y parecían dispuestos a activar su inocencia, ¡se iba a liar una muy grande en mitad del comedor! Yo miraba de un lado a otro, no sabía ni cómo reaccionar.

\- Ya, ya, ya está bien. Creo que esto se os está yendo de las manos – Lenalee intentó poner paz en la mesa poniéndose entre las dos fieras. Y sorprendentemente, a ella le hacían caso, era como algo especial, Lenalee era un ángel – Sara – Dijo de repente mirándome a mi cuando todo se había calmado un poco – Kanda tiene razón, tienes que tener una mente fuerte para poder ayudarnos, verás cosas horribles y tú estás mucho más expuesta que nosotros. Así que será mejor que le hagas caso y te vayas a dormir.

Me sentí bastante atacada. Odiaba los entrenamientos y mucho más meditar a primera hora de la mañana.

Íbamos caminando los dos por el pasillo, todos se habían quedado echando unas risas en el comedor, pero yo no, yo me iba a dormir. Y no paraba de pensar en el día tan intenso que iba a dar lugar mañana.

\- ¿A qué hora comienzas a trabajar normalmente? – Me preguntó sacándome de mis pensamientos.

\- Comenzamos a las 9.00h. Ni un minuto arriba, ni un minuto abajo – Recité con amargura la constante frase de Reever.

\- Bien, pues quedamos a las 7.30 en la sala de meditación. Esta semana tenemos que tomarla en serio si queremos que seas medianamente mediocre para el martes.

\- ¿Medianamente mediocre? ¿En serio?

\- Es lo que eres. Me está costando sacar algo de provecho de todo esto.

Iba a replicar, pero opté por contar hasta 10. Había aprendido que Kanda era una persona con las habilidades sociales un poco malas. Sabía que para soportar aquello, tendría que pasar por el aro.

\- Bien. Mañana intentaré hacerlo lo mejor que pueda. ¿En qué consiste la meditación?

\- ¿No sabes ni en qué consiste? ¿Nunca has meditado? – Yo negué con la cabeza. Los ejercicios de relajación no eran lo mío – ¿Y cómo te…? Tch – En ese momento vi como me dio por perdida – Esto va a ser mucho peor, aunque no me extraña, sólo con verte…

\- ¿Perdón?

\- No eres disciplinada. Eres arrogante, cabezota, pasota, impulsiva,…

\- Perdona, ¿qué? ¿En qué te basas para decir eso? Solamente has estado conmigo dos días.

\- Casi siempre llegas tarde a pesar de que te dicen que debes ser puntual. Te pones lo primero que ves, por lo que imagino que tu habitación es un caos, la otra vez apareciste con la camiseta del revés. Además llevas camisetas demasiado grandes para ti. Sigues poniéndote esa chaqueta vieja, al menos con eso tapas los tatuajes, que imagino que no te lo pensaste dos veces antes de hacerte alguno. Vas corriendo por los pasillos y desobedeces las órdenes, a pesar de que a veces se trata de tu propia seguridad. Al menos te preocupas algo por agradar al resto y te pintas los labios de rojo, todo un detalle teniendo en cuenta que estás aquí para luchar contra demonios.

Me había dejado sin habla. Sabía que no era la persona más organizada, pero eso no me lo esperaba.

\- Pues… Creo… – Intentaba decir algo con sentido, sabía que no todo era así, aunque dicho de esa forma sí que parecía todo mucho peor. Él sólo me miraba, esperando una respuesta – Creo que no es justo.

Se limitó a chistar a la vez que se paraba. Ya habíamos llegado a mi habitación.

\- Te veo mañana a las 7.30 en punto, patosa – dijo él alejándose – Recuerda: Ni un minuto arriba, ni un minuto abajo.

Lo vi alejándose y doblar la esquina. Entonces caí en la cuenta:

\- ¿Por qué tengo que estar preparada para el martes? ¿Qué ocurre el martes?

 **Agradecería vuestra opinión y que le dieseis una oportunidad. Millones de gracias.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Después de un tiempo, aquí estoy de nuevo. Siento tardar en subir, tengo unos meses difíciles con demasiadas cosas y no es fácil sacar tiempo para mí últimamente. Pero ya lo dije, me niego a dejar a medias la historia. Espero que disfrutéis del capítulo.**

Y allí estaba, a las 07.15h de la mañana en la sala de meditación. Apenas había dormido aquella noche, últimamente dormía bastante mal. "Estúpido Komui". Kanda aún no había llegado y me quedé mirando la amplia sala.

\- Wow, ¿cómo te vas a relajar aquí? Impone tanto espacio. Todo tan abierto, estás tan expuesto, con los ojos cerrado y…

Sin darme cuenta me fui acercando poco a poco a la pared. No es que sufriese de agorafobia, pero es cierto que un sitio tan grande donde se supone que tenía que sentarme en el medio y cerrar los ojos no me hacía mucha gracia. Como soy tan patosa, pensé que la mejor opción era quedarse quietecita pegada a la pared y sin moverme. La sala era enorme y blanca, muy blanca, entraba muchísima luz por el enorme ventanal que había justo frente a mí. Comencé a andar con cuidado hacia él, pero era inútil, cada paso que daba hacía eco.

\- Qué estupidez. ¿Cómo vas a poder meditar aquí si cuando das un paso se escucha desde la otra esquina?

Me quedé mirando el paisaje que había fuera, apenas estaba amaneciendo pero la luz que entraba hacía que mi cuerpo dibujase una sombra en el suelo. De repente, mientras estaba absorta en mis pensamientos vi una figura reflejada en el cristal y de forma inconsciente di un breve gritito a la vez que me giraba.

\- ¡Kanda! Me has asustado.

\- ¿Es que a caso no sabías que venía?

\- Si, bueno, claro, quiero decir que…

\- No entiendo cómo te has asustado entonces – dijo cortándome en seco

Odiaba cuando recurría a la lógica y demostraba el desastre con piernas que era.

\- Oye, te quería preguntar una cosa.

\- Hemos venido a meditar, no a hacer preguntas.

\- Pero…

\- Las preguntas para después de la clase. Y por cierto, ¿no eres capaz de seguir una orden?

\- Has dicho que las preguntas para después de la clase – le dije dolida.

\- Tus preguntas. Yo soy tu profesor. Contesta.

\- Tch… ¿A qué orden te refieres?

\- Te dije que tenías que estar aquí a las 07.30 hrs, ni un minuto arriba, ni un minuto abajo.

\- Pero he llegado a la hora, ¿no? Era lo que querías. No te quejes.

Me dirigió una mirada asesina. Estaba claro que esperaba el mínimo fallo para regañarme. Y no estaba dispuesta a darle el placer de hacerlo. Observé cómo preparaba todo lo necesario y yo me quedé ahí pasmada, mirándole.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No piensas preparar nada? – dijo de repente – ¿O es que acaso esperas a que te lo prepare yo?

Como si me hubiesen puesto un muelle en el culo comencé a imitarle y a coger todo lo que él había llevado hasta el centro de la sala. Me indicó que me sentase.

\- Bien, cruza las piernas y cierra los ojos – hice lo que me indicó y él me imitó – Tienes que intentar dejar la mente en blanco.

\- Ok.

\- Tienes que librarte de tus pensamientos.

\- Ok.

\- Intenta dejar ir todo sentimiento que te invada. Relájate. Piensa en algo que te relaje mucho y céntrate en ello – Comencé a sentirme como… como si flotases. Focaliza tu mente en algo.

\- Uhú…

\- ¿Lo tienes? – _"Tu voz"_ pensé de forma inmediata – Parece que sí. Bien, sigamos.

Sorprendentemente la clase había sido increíble.

\- No has estado mal. Parece que no tienes demasiados problemas para concentrarte. ¿Qué era lo que te relajaba tanto?

En ese momento yo me quedé blanca.

\- Mejor que no lo sepas. Por cierto, ¿qué es lo que pasa el martes? – Pregunté.

Kanda puso cara de asombro.

\- ¿Cómo que qué pasa el martes? ¿Es que aún no te lo han dicho?

\- Ummm… te estoy preguntando. Es obvio que no.

El espadachín se limitó a soltar una breve risa burlona y comenzó a colocar las cosas. Al ver que había pasado de mí, insistí:

\- Oye, venga va, dímelo.

\- Ya te lo dirá Komui.

\- Oh, venga, ¿qué más te da Kanda? No seas crío.

\- Yo no soy un crío. Está claro que si no te lo ha dicho es por algún motivo. Quizás Komui quiera que disfrutes un poco más estos días. Créeme, aprovecha la ignorancia hasta que lo sepas. Me hubiese encantado disfrutar sin que me amargasen estos días.

\- Vaya, ¿qué puede haber peor que unos entrenamientos juntos? – Y de repente caí en la cuenta – ¿Tenemos una misión juntos? – Pregunté en un hilo de voz.

\- Tch. Te dije que mejor que no lo supieras aún.

 **Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
